Harry Potter und der Fluch der Zahnfee
by Caitlin Greene
Summary: KAPI 3 IS ON Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco werden Opfer einer Zahnfee, die alles andere als gut ist. Sie tötet jeden der sie sieht. Und eine uns sehr bekannte Person mit fettigen Haaren weiß mehr über sie als ihr lieb ist...
1. Der Milchzahn

Hi, Leute, die jenigen, die diese Story schon gelesen haben, müssen wissen, dass ich die Story gelöscht habe. Das war nicht extra, das war Dummheit… ich weiß, manche denken jetzt: "Wieso hat diese Schlampe jetzt die Story gelöscht, ich wollte sie noch lesen!" Na ja, jetzt ist sie ja wieder da. Aber ich mache das jetzt mit Kapiteleinteilung, bin auch schnell damit fertig, habe noch alles im Kopf. Wird viel Arbeit sein alles wieder neu zu schreiben, habe sie schließlich früher mit einem Freund geschrieben und kann alles ALLEINE wieder neu schreiben. Los, ich will etwas Mitleid!

Okay, Schluss mit Mitleid, hier erstmal der Inhalt:

Ihr kennt doch alle die liebevolle Zahnfee, nicht? Diese nette Frau in einem rosa Ballettröckchen. Ja, jetzt ist Schluss mit nett sein, hier seht ihr mal ne ganz andere Zahnfee, die alles andere als nett ist. Und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Malfoy müssen leider diesem Schicksal entgegen sehen. Tja, Pech… Schlecht für sie, gut für uns. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vor etwa 500 Jahren ,in der Nähe von London, gab es eine Frau namens Matilda Dixon, die von allen Kindern liebevoll Zahnfee genannt wurde. Jedes mal, wenn ein Kind einen Milchzahn verlor, brachte es den Zahn zu Matilda und bekam dafür eine goldene Münze. Doch das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit Matilda und eines Nachts brannte ihre ganze Haus ab und ihr Gesicht wurde vom Feuer entstellt, weshalb sie von da an eine weiße Porzellan Maske trug und nur noch bei Nacht raus konnte, weil sie das Licht nicht mehr durch das Feuer ertragen konnte. Es würde sie umbringen. Nach einigen Wochen verschwanden zwei Kinder und die Leute beschuldigten Matilda. Sie hatten ihr Gesicht entblößt und sie erhängt. Mit ihrem letzten Atemzug verfluchte sie den Ort. Am nächsten Tag kamen die zwei Kinder unversehrt wieder zurück und der Fluch verbreitete sich in ganz England. Man sagt, ihre letzten Worte waren: "Was ich eins aus Gutmütigkeit genommen habe, nehme ich nun in aller Ewigkeit aus Rache!"_

**Der letzte Milchzahn**

Mehrere Kilometer entfernt schlief ein Junge im Alter von 15 Jahren. Ein lauter Schnarcher von neben an weckte ihn auf. Harry hätte Dudley killen können, denn durch sein Gegrunze konnte Harry wieder an Schmerzen durch seinen Backenzahn leiden. Es war sein letzter Milchzahn und er lies sich überraschender Weise sehr viel Zeit, bis er endlich mal draußen war.

Und die Dursleys würden sich nie die Mühe machen mit ihm zum Zahnarzt zu fahren und den Zahn ziehen zu lassen. Also musste Harry abwarten und die Schmerzen ertragen. Wenigstens war das nicht so schlimm wie Voldemorts Rückkehr. Das machte Harry am meisten Sorgen. Was würde dieses Jahr geschehen? Bestimmt wird es schlimmer…

Aber seine Nabe tat seit langem nicht mehr weh. Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Jetzt konnte Harry auch nicht mehr einschlafen wegen den Gedanken an Voldemort und seinen Backenzahn. Harry spielte ein bisschen da dran rum in der Hoffnung er würde abgehen, doch vergeblich.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war 6:00 Uhr morgens und es wurde langsam hell. Er stand auf und hörte auch schon wie die Dursleys die Treppe runter zur Küche gingen. Er ging runter und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Wegen Dudleys Diät bekam er nur ne Sellerie Stange. Er sollte sich

angeblich auch daran halten, damit Dudley nicht durchdreht. Aber Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er das seinen Freunden nicht geschrieben hätte, die ihn köstliche Speisen geschickt haben.

Die Leckereien warteten oben in seinem Zimmer auf ihn und deshalb verdrückte er schnell die Sellerie Stange, wärend Dudley beleidigt seine aß. Dann machte er sich noch ein Kakao und ging nach oben um sich richtig satt zu essen. War ganz witzig darüber nachzudenken wie Dudley rum jammerte und Harry sich satt aß. Als er genüsslich den Schokoladenkuchen von Mrs Weasley gegessen hatte, machte er sich an die Hausaufgaben.

Es war nicht mehr viel, das meiste hatte er schon vor einer Woche erledigt, wenn er mal nicht heimlich an Dudleys Computer war. "Okay, Verwandlung ist jetzt fertig, Zaubertränke auch, zwar falsch, aber wen interessiertes…", murmelte Harry und gab Hedwig etwas zu essen.Ihm war so langweilig. Hausaufgaben hatte er jetzt alle erledigt und das Zimmer war auch aufgeräumt. Was konnte man da noch machen?

Er sah nach, obBriefe für ihn da warenund tatsächlich, dort neben Hedwigs Käfig war einer. Harry öffnete ihn:

_Harry, _

_Du kannst diesen Sommer wieder bei uns verbringen. Wir holen dich ab, aber diesmal nicht mit Flohpulver, ist mir bei euch zu gefährlich. Dad appariert zu dir hin und holt dich ab. Er kommt am Sonntag um 17:00 Uhr. _

_Ron_

Harry grinste.

Er erinnerte sich noch, als die Weasleys durch Flohpulver kamen und der Kamin versperrt war. Das war ein Theater, aber auch lustig mit anzusehen, wie Dudleys Zunge angeschwollen ist. Er erzählte es Onkel Vernon am Abend, der nicht sehr begeistert aussah.

"Nein, nein, Mr. Weasley appariert hier hin, er benutzt keinen Flohpulver", sagte Harry hastig. "Junge, du weißt, was letztens passiert ist!"; spuckte Onkel Vernon. "Was kann ich denn dafür, das Dudley alles essen muss, was er auf dem Boden findet?", sagte Harry. Onkel Vernon stand wütend von seinem Sessel auf und Harry ging einige Schritte zurück. "Also Sirius hätte mich gelassen", sagte Harry. "habe ihn nämlich geschrieben, weißt du?" Dann sah ihn Onkel Vernon wütend und zugleich ängstlich an. "Na schön, du darfst", nuschelte er. "Wann kommt denn dieses Gesindel?"

"Morgen um 17:00 Uhr"

"Gut und jetzt verschwinde!"

Harry lies es sich nicht zwei mal sagen und nahm sich noch einen Apfel von der Küche, bevor er nach oben rannte. Besser konnte es nicht mehr werden. Aber es wurde besser.

Er biss in den Apfel und bemerkte ein stechenden Schmerz von seinem Backenzahn, der nun endlich ab war. Harry legte den Apfel beiseite und ging schnell zum Badezimmer.

Er spuckte das Blut aus und spülte sich den Mund aus. Dann sah er sich den Zahn an. Ein kleiner Backenzahn, der in seiner Hand lag. "Da bist ja. Ich frage mich nur, wie lange du da drin bleiben konntest." Harry dachte an das Märchen mit der Zahnfee. Eine kleine Fee, mit einem rosa Röckchen, die ihm ein Goldstück unters Kissen legt. Er grinste und legte den Zahn aus Spaß unter sein Kopfkissen. Ihm war klar, dass es nur ein Märchen war, aber er fand es witzig. Und außerdem konnte er somit gegen die Langeweile ankämpfen. Er ging diesmal früh schlafen und machte das Licht aus.

Wenige Minuten später schlief er auch ein. Er träumte von kleinen Kindern, die ihre letzten Milchzähne unter ihr Kopfkissen getan haben und komischerweise am nächsten Tag verschwunden waren. Hunderte von Kindern wurden vermisst. Dann kam Harry ins Spiel. Er sah sich als einen kleinen Jungen im Alter von sieben Jahren. Er legte seinen Milchzahn unters Kopfkissen, machte das Licht aus und dann hörte man ihn schreien. Dann war das Licht wieder an und er war weg.

Durch ein Geräusch wurde er geweckt. "Hedwig?", flüsterte er, doch ein dunkle Gestalt zeigte ihm, dass es nicht Hedwig war. Es sah aus wie ein Dementor oder ein Todesser.

Die Gestalt kam auf Harry zu und wollte unters Kopfkissen greifen. Harry sah eine große, alte, leichenartige und verschrumpelte Hand und erschrak. Die Gestalt bemerkte ihn und schrie auf. Harry hörte Kinderstimmen aus weiter ferne, die ihm sagten "Sieh sie nicht an!" Doch er sah hin. Er sah der Gestalt direkt in die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie eine Porzellanmaske trug. Sie war in einem schwarzen Umhang umhüllt, was einem Dementor sehr ähnelte.

Sie hatte weiße Haare, die ihr bis zur Taille hingen. Obwohl Harry sie in der Dunkelheit kaum erkannte, wusste er, dass sie schrecklich aussehen würde. Die Gestalt wollte ihn angreifen, doch er machte schnell das Licht an um näher hinzusehen. Doch so wie Harry die Nachtlampe angeknipst hatte, so schnell verschwand auch die Gestalt aus dem Fenster. Er stand auf und rannte zum Fenster. Er konnte nichts sehen.

Sein Herz hämmerte ihm in der Brust. Was war das? Und wieder hörte er diese Kinderstimmen, die aus weiter Ferne zu ihm sprachen: "Bleib im Licht, dann kriegt sie dich nicht." Harry dachte, er hätte sich die Stimmen eingebildet, doch ein Blick zu seinem Kopfkissen, zeigte ihm, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Dort ,auf seinem Kopfkissen, war ein blutiger Händeabdruck in der Größe eines Kleinkindes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spannend, nicht? Das mit dem Händeabdruck hat sich mein guter Freund ausgedacht und ich kann nur sagen: Super Idee! Das erzeugt Spannung! Und ich würde mich echt freuen, ein kleines Review zu bekommen oder direkt mehrere, habe ich nichts gegen. Das erste Kapitel ist jetzt was kurz, aber wenn Harry in Hogwarts ist, wird es auf jeden Fall länger und spannender und Snape wird auch eine Rolle spielen ;)


	2. Der Fuchsbau

Hi,

Ich sagte doch, es geht schnell (ggg)Erstmal einen Dank an meinem ersten Review von LuziNeko! (re knuddel)

So, hier geht's weiter und im dritten Kapitel geht es richtig los!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Der Fuchsbau**

Harry traute sich nicht einzuschlafen. Er lies das Licht die ganze Nacht an. Wer war das nur? Und woher kam dieser Händeabdruck? Und… Wo war der Zahn? Er hatte bemerkt, das diese Kreatur den Zahn mitgenommen hat. Was wollte sie damit? Er stürmte zum Schreibtisch, warf alle Sachen runter, bis er endlich Platz für Pergament hatte und begann zu schreiben:

_Sirius,_

_Es ist gerade etwas passiert, was ich mir echt nicht erklären kann. Ich habe meinen letzten Milchzahn unters Kopfkissen gelegt und später kam so eine Kreatur mit einer Porzellanmaske und einem schwarzen Umhang und langen weißen Haaren. Ihre Haut war verschrumpelt und sah furchtbar verbrannt aus. Sie wollte mich angreifen, doch als ich das Licht angemacht habe, um näher hinzusehen, ist sie verschwunden. Sie hat meinen Milchzahn mitgenommen. Kennst du sie? Ob sie etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat? Bitte schreibe mir so schnell wie möglich zurück,_

_Harry_

Harry las sich den Brief ein paar mal durch und ging zum Käfig. Er band

Hedwig den Brief an ihr Bein und sie flog los. Dann sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Musste er etwa die ganze Zeit im Licht bleiben? Würde sie ihn in der Dunkelheit angreifen? Ihm schossen auf einmal so viele Fragen durch den Kopf und er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Er musste es so schnell wie möglich Ron und Hermine erzählen. Er hörte schon Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf: "Harry, du solltest es sofort Dumbledore erzählen! Wenn du es nicht tust, wer weiß was dann passiert…" Und dann kam noch die Stimme von Ron: "Sie hat den Milchzahn mitgenommen? Was will sie denn damit? Tut deine Narbe weh? Vielleicht war es irgendein hässlicher Todesser. Jedenfalls solltet du der Sache auf den Grund gehen!"

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, aber eines wusste er: Er musste im Licht bleiben. Anders ging es nicht. Er blieb auf seinem Bett und wartete auf den Morgen. Er hatte nicht mal Hunger. Als es endlich hell war, konnte er beruhigt durchatmen und er zog die Schultasche zu sich heran. Vielleicht würde er etwas über diese Kreatur um VgddK Schulbuch finden. Doch das einzige, was er darin finden konnte, war etwas über die lästigsten Wichtel.#

"Na super, das Buch kann einem echt helfen", grummelte Harry. Na schön, musste er eben warten. Aber wenn er bei den Weasleys war, konnte er auch nicht einfach so den Lumus Zauber die ganze Nacht verwenden. Also beschloss er eine Taschenlampe mitzunehmen, die er mal von Onkel Vernons Nachttisch geklaut hatte. Er wusste, er würde sie irgendwann mal gebrauchen. Er packte noch seine Sachen und legte sich dann etwas ns Bett zum Entspannen. Da es hell war, schloss er etwas die Augen und schlief, ohne es zu bemerken, ein. Um etwa 17:00 Uhr wachte er wieder auf. Er gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Einen Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass Mr. Weasley jeden Moment kommen konnte. Harry sprang auf und zog sich schnell an, als er es auch schon unten an der Haustür klingelte. Harry hastete mit einem Schuh am Fuß und dem anderen in der Hand nach unten. Dort stand Mr. Weasley, der von einem wütenden Onkel Vernon beäugt wurde.

"Hallo, Harry", lächelte Mr. Weasley. "Hi, Mr. Weasley", erwiderte Harry. "Ich hole noch schnell meine Sachen, dann können wir gehen. Er hastete nach oben, zog seinen anderen Schuh an, nahm seine Sachen und lief wieder nach unten. Er verabschiedete sich noch von den Dursleys und apparierte mit Mr. Weasley zum Fuchsbau. Ein tolles Gefühl für Harry den Fuchsbau endlich wieder zu sehen. "Und wie war der Sommer?", fragte Mr. Weasley freundlich.

"Wie immer, nichts neues", log Harry. Er wollte noch nichts erwähnen. Jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht. "Hätte mich auch gewundert", seufzte Mr. Weasley, der die Dursleys kannte. ER klopfte an der Tür und, die sofort von Mrs Weasley geöffnet wurde. "Oh, hallo Harry, mein lieber", lächelte sie und umarmte ihn. "Hallo, Mrs Weasley", grinste Harry. "Ron und Hermine sind oben", sagte Mrs Weasley. "Ich mache dir erstmal was zu essen, geh du schon mal nach oben. Den Koffer kannst du in Rons Zimmer stellen." Harry ging nach oben und kam in or Zimmer, wo er mit Hermine und Ginny auf einem Bett saß.

"Hi, Harry", sagte Hermine fröhlich. "Hi, wie geht's euch?" "Ganz gut, bis Ron Pig fast abgefackelt hätte", sagte Ginny. "Das war ausersehen", grummelte Ron. "Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte Harry und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Es fing so an", begann Ginny, "Fred und George hatten diese neuen Zauberstäbe erfunden, die alles anbrennen, wenn man irgendeinen Zauber oder Fluch ausspricht und den Zauberstab in der Hand hält. Sie haben es uns extra laut und deutlich gesagt, doch Ron war damit beschäftigt ihn auszuprobieren und hielt ihn ausersehen zu Pig." "Sah ganz schön hart aus", sagte Hermine. "Lebt Pig denn noch?", fragte Harry und Ron deutet auf den Käfig in der Ecke, wo etwas schwarzes rum flatterte.

"Ron hat ihn nur angekohlt", sagte Ginny. "Es war ja nicht extra", murmelte Ron. " Themenwechsel", sagte Hermine. "Harry, hast du die Speisen bekommen, die wir dir geschickt haben?" "Oh ja, ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet", grinste Harry. Ihm viel wieder die Kreatur ein. Ob er jetzt etwas davon erwähnen sollte? Nein, er wartete noch etwas, er wollte es Ron und Hermine alleine erzählen. "Wo sind denn Fred und George?", fragte er. "Ach, die sind seit längeren unterwegs, weiß auch nicht, was sie machen", sagte Ron gelangweilt. "Ich habe einen riesen Kohldampf, Mum soll mal mit dem Essen fertig werden."

"Du denkst auch immer nur ans Futtern", grinste Ginny. "Er hatte gestern drei Teller verputzt. Ich frage mich nur, warum er so dünn bleibt…" Sie lachten. Sie hatten sich alle prima unterhalten, bis Mrs Weasley sie endlich zum Essen gerufen hatte. Sie deckten den Tisch wieder draußen und Fred und George tauchten wieder auf und setzten sich am Tisch. "Hey, Harry", begrüßten sie ihn. Harry grinste ihnen zu und half Mrs Weasley das Essen am Tisch zu bringen. Bill und Charlie waren auch da nur Percy nicht. Das war Harry auch egal, er konnte Percy seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr leiden. Harry tat sich eine große Portion Kartoffeln mit Schnitzel und Salat auf seinem Teller.

Neben ihn tuschelten Fred und George und Harry lauschte dem Gespräch. "Er ist auch groß genug für uns. Wir werden da viel Platz haben", sagte George. "Und auf bestimmt viel Geld verdienen", sagte Fred. "Ihr macht einen Laden auf?", fragte Harry begeistert. "Ja, in der Winkelgasse", antwortete Fred stolz. "Vor kurzem hat jemand seinen Laden dort leer geräumt, so, dass wir ihn neu eröffnen können. Das kann noch was dauern, aber das kriegen wir hin." "Und wenn wir ihn haben, dann solltest du unbedingt vorbei kommen, Harry", mampfte George. "Harry grinste. "Keine Sorge, das werde ich ganz bestimmt. "Kriege ich dann was um sonst?", mischte Ron sich in das Gespräch, der ebenfalls gelauscht hatte. "Kommt drauf an wie nett du bist Bruderherz", sagte George.

"Aber ich bin dein Bruder!"

"Wen interessiertes? So wie der Kunde König ist, so muss er auch zahlen."

"Haha", sagte Ron und aß weiter. "Wir werden ja sehen." Hermine schien mit Ginny in ein interessantes Gespräch verwickelt zu sein. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, räumten se alle den Tisch ab und Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill und Charlie spielten noch etwas Quidditch. Harry hatte an diesem Abend wirklich viel zu lachen. Später dann gingen alle in ihre Zimmer, wärend Ron und Harry noch etwas plauderten. Harry nahm heimlich die Taschenlampe mit ins Bett, ohne, dass Ron etwas bemerkt hatte. Er schaltete das Licht aus und Harry schaltete die Taschenlampe hastig an. Dann sah er, wie Ron ihn komisch ansah.

"Ähm… Also… Ich wollte noch etwas lesen, stört dich das Licht?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber dieses Ding da, wo Licht rauskommt, sieht echt komisch aus…" Dann drehte er sich um. Harry seufzte und legte die Taschenlampe so hin, dass er ganz im Licht war. Manchmal sah er einen Schatten an der Wand. Es war so, als würde die Kreatur nur darauf warten, dass die Taschenlampe irgendwann mal ihren Geist aufgeben würde. Doch das tat sie zum Glück nicht und trotz der Angst, die hoch kam, schlief Harry nach einigen Stunden ein. Er träumte von Kindern, die riefen: "Wer hast Angst vorm Boogeyman?"

Und alle zeigten auf Harry und lachten ihn aus. Dann ging das Licht aus und die Kreatur kam auf ihn zugeflogen und verwandelte sich in Voldemort. Die roten Augen bohrten sich in die smaragdgrünen Augen von Harry. Er hielt den Zahn von Harry in der Hand und lachte laut. "Harry, wach auf!"; rief er. "Harry!" Harry wachte langsam auf und sah Ron vor seinem Bett. "Hast du was schlechtes geträumt? Du hast die ganze Zeit gestöhnt im Schlaf", sagte Ron und aß sich einen Keks. "Sag mal, hast du schon mal einen Milchzahn unter dein Kopfkissen gelegt?", fraget Harry ohne nachzudenken. Ron sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Äh… Ja, aber da war ich fünf und habe da noch an die Zahnfee geglaubt. Wieso, ist das so wichtig? Sag bloß, du machst das heute noch."

"Nein, nein, aber als du den Zahn unter dein Kopfkissen gelegt hast, hast du da so eine Kreatur gesehen? Oder einen Schatten?"

"Nein, wie kommst d denn darauf? Es gibt doch keine Zahnfee und ich denke nicht, dass sie dann so hässlich wie du- weißt- schon- wer aussehen würde. Wieso, hast du sie gesehen?" Ron sah Harry jetzt belustigt an. "Nein, es gibt doch keine Zahnfee", sagte Harry und quälte sich zu einem Grinsen. Diese Kreatur war die Zahnfee? "Du weißt ja", mampfte Ron, wärend er weiter seinen Keks aß. "Sieh nie hin, wenn die Zahnfee kommt. Bringt Unglück." "Wieso, greift sie dann einen an?", fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste. "Weiß nicht, bin ihr noch nie begegnet und wieso auch, es gibt sie nicht mal.

Du klingst so, als wärst du ihr begegnet. Gehe besser mal unter die Dusche, du bist bestimmt noch halb am träumen. Ach ja, Mum hat Frühstück gemacht, komme am Besten nach dem Duschen runter." Dann ging Ron nach unten. Harry brauchte keine Dusche; er halluzinierte nicht. Er hatte sie wirklich gesehen. Und bestimmt auch noch andere Kinder, aber warum stand dann nie etwas davon im Tagespropheten? Wenn er schon keine Beweise hatte, konnte er selbst Dumbledore nichts sagen, niemand würde ihm glauben, dass es eine Zahnfee gibt, die Menschen umbringt, die sie sehen. Selbst er würde es nicht glauben. Langsam zweifelte er daran, ob er es Ron und Hermine erzählen sollte, sie würden ihn doch auch nicht glauben…

Musste er jetzt sein Leben lang im Licht bleiben? Vielleicht gab es noch einen anderen Ausweg… Aber die Zahnfee sah ziemlich tot aus. Und ob man tote besiegen konnte? Und wäre die Zahnfee direkt da, wenn er mal kurz im Dunkeln wäre? Würde sie auch mal einen Pause einlegen? Fragen über Fragen und doch keine Antwort. Er zog sich erstmal an und ging dann runter zur Küche.

Er hatte keinen Hunger, aber er wollte keine besorgten Blicke auf sich ruhen haben und aß ein Butterbrot. "Hey, seht mal, die Post kommt"; sagte Bill und vier Eulen kamen auf sie zu. Leider war das Fenster zu und sie knallten alle dagegen. Man hörte nur ein klatsch klatsch klatsch und ein quieken bis Mrs Weasley schnell zum Fenster hastete und es öffnete damit die vier benommenen Eulen durch das Fenster fliegen konnten, wenn dann schon etwas schief.

Harry nahm sich seinen Brief von einer Braunen Eule, die durch den Vorfall leicht schielte. Er las sich den Brief durch. Er brauchte neue Schulbücher und noch andere Sachen. "Tja, ich schätze dann müssen wir heute in die Winkelgasse", sagte Mrs Weasley. Gesagt, getan. Sie gingen nach den Frühstück zum Kamin und kamen durch Flohpulver in der Winkelgasse an. Harry vermied die Orte und Geschäfte, wo es dunkel war und holte bei der Zauberbank Geld ab um sich seine Sachen zu kaufen. Ron brauchte einen neuen Umhang. "Du wächst einfach zu schnell", sagte Mrs Weasley. Ron zuckte die Achseln. "Die anderen wachsen halt einfach zu langsam."

Harry grinste. Späte genehmigten sie sich noch ein leckeres Eis und gingen anschließend wieder zum Fuchsbau. Harry dachte wieder nach. Sollte er es Ron und Hermine nun erzählen? "Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Hermine, als sie im Fuchsbau angekommen waren. Harry sah zu ihr hin. "Nichts", log er. Hermine sah ihn noch etwas an und unterhielt sie wieder mit Ginny. Er vermied in den nächsten Fragen, die ihm gestellt worden, was mit ihm los sei und warum er so nachdenklich war und wieso er auf einmal Angst hatte im Dunkeln zu stehen. "Keine Ahnung", hatte er immer darauf geantwortet, was ihm noch mehr Fragen und besorgte Blicke bescherte.

Die Wochen vergingen bis es endlich Zeit war nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Harry freute sich sehr darauf, dass er einmal die Sorgen wegen der Zahnfee vergaß. Mr. Weasley hatte sich ein Auto gemietet und sie fuhren damit zum Kings Cross. "Ich frage mich, wer der neue Lehrer für VgddK ist", sagte Hermine. "Hoffentlich jemand, der kein Todesser ist", murmelte Ron. Sie gingen durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾. "Mach bitte keine Dummheiten, Harry", sagte Mrs Weasley und umarmte Harry. "Und Ron, pass diesmal mehr auf deine Eule auf." "Keine Sorge, schwarzer wird Pig nicht", lachte George. "George, könntest du nicht einmal so tun, als hättest du ein eigenes Leben?", grummelte Ron. "So, kommt, ihr müsst in den Zug", sagte Mr. Weasley und Ginny, Harry, Ron und Hermine stiegen ein. Mrs Weasley winkte ihnen noch und der Zug fuhr los.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, das zweite Kapi ist fertig und das dritte folgt so gleich ;)


	3. Don't peek

Und schon wieder ein Kapitel fertig An Halbmagier muss ich auch langsam mal weiter schreiben… Also, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen;)

Ach ja, LuziNeko: Ich liebe den Film genauso und bin froh mal von einem Darkness Falls Fan angeschrieben zu werden. Die meisten sagen ja: "Hääää? Wat datten? Kenn ich nit…" Da könnet ich echt durchdrehen! Thx für dein zweites Review() Für die anderen ist es aber auch erlaubt eins zu schreiben, auch wenn es nur ein Wort ist()

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't peek**

Ginny ging zu ihren Freunden wärend Harry, Ron und Hermine sich ein Abteil suchten. Ron spielte etwas mit Pig und Hermine las ein Buch mit dem Titel "Mythen und Legenden". Harry dagegen lehnte seinen Kopf ans Fenster. Keiner redete. Das war merkwürdig, denn schließlich haben sie immer im Zug geredet. Harry schloss die Augen um sich etwas zu entspannen. Er war sehr müde und hatte in den letzten Wochen nicht viel geschlafen. Er war in einem Nebel und konnte nichts sehen. Auf einmal kamen Gestalten auf ihn zu, die wie Kinder aussahen. Er sah nur die Umrisse, bis der Nebel langsam verschwand.

Harry erkannte, dass er auf einem Spielplatz war. Um ihn herum waren Kinder, die kaum älter waren als er, die meisten waren sogar jünger. Harry erschrak sich, als er sah, wie die Gesichter der Kinder zugerichtet waren. Es war alles so real, nicht so wie in einem normalen Traum. Sie hatten tiefe blutige lange Kratzer im Gesicht. Es sah schrecklich aus. Die Kinder sahen traurig aus und hatten Nachthemde an. Ein Mädchen kam auf Harry zu, die schwarze lange Haare und schwarze Augen hatte und ungefähr im Alter von neun Jahren war. Sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden, aber Harry kam jetzt nicht darauf. "Wer seid ihr?", fragte er sie. "Und wer hat euch das angetan? " "Sie kommt nicht bei Tageslicht", sagte das Mädchen. "Wer?", fragte Harry. "Du weißt schon wer", antwortete das Mädchen.

Harry wusste, dass sie nicht mit 'Du weißt schon wer' Voldemort meinte. "Wer ist sie?" "Wir nennen sie die Zahnfee. Sie holt sich den letzten Milchzahn und wer sie sieht, den verfolgt sie. Uns hat sie schon bekommen. Jetzt verfolgt sie dich, weil du sie gesehen hast. Du musst uns helfen. Du bist ein Zauberer, du bist gelehrt worden. Wir dagegen waren zu schwach. Die meisten waren Muggel oder Hexen und Zauberer, die noch nicht gelehrt worden. Jetzt bitten wir dich. Bitte mach daraus ein Ende. Es darf nicht so weitergehen. Der Fluch, der über diesen Ort liegt, muss ein Ende haben…"

"Aber… wenn ich mal im Dunkeln bin, wie kann sie das bemerken? Macht sie nicht mal eine Pause?" Das Mädchen sah ihn an. "Tote schlafen nie", flüsterte sie und der Nebel kam zurück. "Moment, wie soll ich sie aufhalten, wenn sie doch schon tot ist?" "Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, finde sie heraus", sagte das Mädchen. "Sorge dafür, dass du im Licht bleibst. Sie darf dich nicht bekommen. Du musst sie aufhalten." "Sag mir wie!" Er sah nun nichts mehr. "Halte sie auf…. Harry… Harry…" "Harry. Harry!" Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah Ron und Hermine vor sich, die ihn besorgt ansahen. "Ich muss sie aufhalten", sagte er leise. "Wen?", fragte Hermine. "Okay, ich erzähle es euch", seufzte Harry. "Aber ihr dürft nicht lachen, es ist ernst!" Sie nickten.

"Also… Bevor Rons Dad mich abgeholt hat, habe ich in der Nacht meinen letzten Milchzahn verloren und ihn nur aus Langeweile unter mein Kopfkissen gelegt. Ich wurde später von einem Geräusch geweckt und dachte es wäre Hedwig. Doch sie war es nicht, eine Gestalt war in meinem Zimmer, sie… sie hatte einen Umhang, so wie ein Dementor und eine weiße Porzellanmaske und ihre Haut war fürchterlich verbrannt und sie hatte lange weiße Haare. Sie sah schrecklich aus und ich habe ihr in die Augen gesehen. Ich habe hingesehen! Und das durfte ich nicht, deswegen verfolgt sie mich!" "Wer ist denn sie?", fragte Hermine. Harry zögerte es zu sagen. "Die… die Zahnfee…" "Darüber haben wir letztens geredet", sagte Ron.

"Also war doch etwas los." "Die Kinder nennen sie so!" "Welche Kinder?" "Die aus meinen Visionen. Ich habe Visionen von Kindern. Sie sagen mir, ich soll im Licht bleiben, denn davor hat de Zahnfee angst. Wenn ich auch nur einmal im Dunkel bin, wird sie mich holen! Sie wird mich umbringen und ich werde auch einer von den Kindern in diesen Nachthemden mit einem Gesicht mit tiefen blutigen langen Kratzern!" Er klang nervös.

Ron sah ihn geschockt an, wärend Hermine nachdachte. "Wartet mal, Jungs, ich habe doch vor kurzem was darüber gelesen… Ich glaube ich kann mich an einer Zahnfee erinnern…" Sie schlug das Buch "Mythen und Legenden" auf und blätterte darin durch. "Hier! Ich hab's! Die Zahnfee!" Sie las vor:

_Vor etwa 500 Jahren ,in der Nähe von London, gab es eine Frau namens Matilda Dixon, die von allen Kindern liebevoll Zahnfee genannt wurde. Jedes mal, wenn ein Kind einen Milchzahn verlor, brachte es den Zahn zu Matilda und bekam dafür eine goldene Münze. Doch das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit Matilda und eines Nachts brannte ihre ganze Haus ab und ihr Gesicht wurde vom Feuer entstellt, weshalb sie von da an eine weiße Porzellan Maske trug und nur noch bei Nacht raus konnte, weil sie das Licht nicht mehr durch das Feuer ertragen konnte. Es würde sie umbringen. Nach einigen Wochen verschwanden zwei Kinder und die Leute beschuldigten Matilda. Sie hatten ihr Gesicht entblößt und sie erhängt. Mit ihrem letzten Atemzug verfluchte sie den Ort. Am nächsten Tag kamen die zwei Kinder unversehrt wieder zurück und der Fluch verbreitete sich in ganz England. Man sagt, ihre letzten Worte waren: "Was ich eins aus Gutmütigkeit genommen habe, nehme ich nun in aller Ewigkeit aus Rache!"_

"Ihr Name war Matilda Dixon", sagte Hermine. "Und ich dachte immer es wäre nur eine Geschichte… Meine Eltern haben sie mir erzählt, als ich klein war…"

"Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich auch", sagte Ron. "Meine Eltern haben es mir auch erzählt und Fred und George haben sogar schon mal so eine Zahnfee gebastelt um mich zu erschrecken. Da war ich ungefähr fünf." "Aber die Kinder", sagte Harry. "Warum stehen die Kinder, die verschwunden sind , nicht im Tagespropheten? Das würde beweisen, das die Geschichte wahr ist." "Wahrscheinlich wusste das Zaubereiministerium davon", sagte Hermine langsam. "Und wollten es nicht wahr haben bis sie irgendwann der Wahrheit entgegen sehen mussten.

Vielleicht wollten sie, dass niemand sich an sie erinnert. Das jeder denkt, dass es nur eine Geschichte ist damit niemand beunruhigt wird. Voldemort ist ja schon schlimm genug." "Und wer würde schon glauben das eine _Zahnfee_ Leute killt?", sagte Ron. "Aber wieso dachtest du, wir würden lachen?" Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß, es klingt merkwürdig", sagte Hermine. "Aber es ist ernst, wir sollten auf der Stelle etwas dagegen tun, wir müssen zu Dumbledore. Der wird uns das glauben." "Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Harry. Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern, bis auf einmal das Licht flackerte. Harry sah kurz einen schwarzen Umhang an um die Ecke vorbei huschen und dann zum Fenster und erschrak zutiefst. "Tunnel!", rief er und stürmte zu seiner Tasche um nach einer großen Taschenlampe zu suchen. Die Zauberstäbe hatten sie im Moment nicht bei sich, sondern in ihren Taschen im Gepäck Abteil.

Sie dachten sie würden sie nicht brauchen, aber jetzt wusste Harry, das dies ein Fehler war. Ein großer Fehler. Harry fand die Taschenlampe und wollte sie anmachen, als sie auch schon unter den Tunnel fuhren und er sie fallen lies. Hermine schrie auf, denn das Licht ist ganz ausgegangen. Harry warf sich auf den Boden und suchte nach der Taschenlampe. "Ich hab sie", rief Ron und gab sie Harry, als sie auch schon ein Geräusch hörten. Harry machte die Taschenlampe schnell an und sah die Zahnfee direkt vor sich. "SEHT SIE NICHT AN!", schrie er, doch Ron und Hermine haben schon hingesehen. Die Zahnfee schrie wegen dem Licht auf und verschwand. Der Zug war wieder aus dem Tunnel. Harry setzte sich hin und starrte zu Wand wärend Ron und Hermine schwer atmeten.

"Jetzt habt ihr sie auch gesehen… jetzt verfolgt sie euch auch… verdammt, das ist alles meine schuld! Hätte ich mir nicht diesen blöden Spaß gemacht diesen Zahn unter mein Kopfkissen zu legen, wäre das alles nicht passiert!" "Nein, du bist nicht daran schuld, du konntest es ja nicht ahnen", sagte Hermine und setzte sich neben Harry. "Und selbst, wenn du ihn in den Müll geschmissen hättest, wäre sie auch gekommen um sich ihn zu holen", sagte Ron. "Nur… jetzt sollten wir besser damit aufhören und alle im Licht bleiben…. Ich habe kein Bock, das dieses Viech mein Gesicht entstellt… Das ist keine Zahn_fee_, dass ist ein Zahn_monster_!" "Scheiße!", sagte Harry laut.

"Man kann sie nur durch das Licht aufhalten, aber wie, wenn sie immer verschwindet!" Die Abteil Tür ging auf und kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy trat herein mit seinen zwei Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle. "Wen haben wir denn da? Piss Pot, Wiesel und Schlammblut." "Verdammt verpiss dich, wir sind jetzt echt nicht in Stimmung", rief Harry. "Raus!", sagte Hermine und rückte Malfoy aus den Abteil, der aber wieder zurück kam (ich weiß, nervig wie ne Mücke…). "Hey hey, keine Sexuellen Belästigungen hier!", grinste er. "Das Wiesel könnte eifersüchtig werden." Ron stand wütend auf. "Harry du meintest doch alle, die sie sehen-" "Nein, Ron!", sagte Hermine. "Auf keinen Fall, nur wegen ein paar Beleidigungen muss so was nicht passieren!" "War ja nur ein Gedanke", murmelte Ron. Malfoy sah sie merkwürdig an. "Schon wieder ein Tunnel!", rief Hermine. Harry schnappte sie die Taschenlampe und machte sie an. "Jetzt verpiss dich endlich, Malfoy", sagte Ron, wärend Malfoy sich krank lachte und Crabbe und Goyle grunzten.

"Habt ihr jetzt etwa Angst vor der Dunkelheit?", höhnte Malfoy. Sie waren nun unter dem Tunnel. "Das verstehst du nicht", sagte Hermine genervt. "Und ob ich das verstehe", lachte Malfoy. "Mal sehen wie laut ihr kreischen könnt, wenn ich das hier mache." Er nahm die Taschenlampe von Harry weg. "Gib sie wieder her!", rief Harry wütend. "Wie geht das Ding denn aus", murmelte Malfoy und schob den Schalter nach vorne, bevor Harry die Taschenlampe wegnehmen konnte. Das Licht war aus und plötzlich packte Harry etwas von hinten und schmiss ihn in die Ecke.

Harry schrie auf und etwas kratzte heftig gegen sein Gesicht. Harry stieß Schmerzensschreie von sich und Malfoy machte das Licht schnell wieder an. "Nicht ansehen!", riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig, doch Malfoy hatte schon hingesehen. Sein schon blasses Gesicht wurde noch blasser und verängstigt. Crabbe und Goyle waren schon weg. Sie sahen zu Harry, der bewusstlos mit einen blutigen Gesicht in der Ecke lag. "Harry!", kreischte Hermine und fühlte seinen Puls. "Er lebt noch", sagte sie erleichtert.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld, Malfoy!", brüllte Ron. Malfoy sagte nichts, sondern blieb immer noch wie angewurzelt stehen. "Und jetzt", sagte Hermine, "solltest du im Licht bleiben! Du solltest uns jetzt besser helfen, dann kann dir die Kreatur auch nichts tun!" "Und jetzt mach dich nützlich und halte die Taschenlampe auf uns!", schnauzte Ron und half Hermine Harry zu stützen um ihm zum Krankenflügel zu bringen. Das Blut tropfte aus Harrys Gesicht und Ron und Hermine versuchten es zu bedecken, damit es niemand sah. Malfoy ging brav hinterher und hielt die Taschenlampe, immer noch nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen. Sie fuhren schnell mit einer Kutsche zum Schloss und gingen schnell die Treppen hoch zum Krankenflügel.

"Weasley, was ist das eigentlich?", fragte Malfoy, der nun wieder seine Stimme gefunden hatte. "Ach, das ist die Zahnfee, ein Monster, der-" "Nein nein, ich meine _das_ hier." Malfoy tippte mit der Hand auf die Taschenlampe, die sofort zu flackern anfing. "Das ist eine Taschenlampe und jetzt höre auf da drauf zu tippen, sonst sind wir auch noch an der Reihe." Malfoy sagte nichts mehr, was mal ein Wunder war. Madam Pomfrey war nicht da, weshalb sie Harry auf ein Bett legten. Doch kaum hatten sie dies getan, gab die Taschenlampe ihren Geist auf und es war dunkel.

Sie hörten ein Geräusch von der Zahnfee und Malfoys Schreie: "NEIN LASS MICH LOS! WENN MEIN VATER DAVON ERFÄHRT DANN-" Das Licht ging an und man sah, wie die Zahnfee versuchte mit einem zappelnden Malfoy aus den Fenster zu fliegen. Als sie das Licht bemerkt hatte, lies sie Malfoy auf dem Boden plumpsen und flog aus dem Fenster. Weder Ron, Hermine noch Malfoy hatten Licht angemacht. Harry hatte einen Zauberstab in der Hand und lies ihn leuchten. "Potter, das ist mein Zauberstab!", sagte Malfoy laut und rappelte sich auf.

Seine Arroganz lies auch nicht nach, selbst bei so einer Situation. "Hätte _Potter _den Zauberstab nicht gefunden oder wäre noch bewusstlos, wärst du tot gewesen!", rief Hermine zornig. So wütend hatte man sie noch nie erlebt. Malfoy sah sie mit einem finsteren Blick an, als Harry wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. "Harry!", sagte Hermine. "Ich hole Madam Pomfrey", sagte Ron und hastete los. "Warte mal, Ron, du kannst mich doch nicht mit ihm…" "Doch kann er", grinste Malfoy. Hermine sah ihn wütend an. "Dir ist klar, dass die Zahnfee dich verfolgen und brutal töten wird, oder? " "Zahnfee?" "Ja, Zahnfee.

Auch bekannt als Matilda Dixon! Und du weißt auch dass sie jedes mal angreift, wenn du im Dunkeln bist, oder?" Malfoys Grinsen verblasste langsam. "Was heißt das , Granger?" "Das heißt, sie wird dich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen, egal, wo du bist und solltest du einmal in der Situation kommen, dass das Licht ausfällt und du nicht mit einem Zauberstab bewaffnet bist und keiner zur Hilfe da ist, ist das dein Ende." Sie sagte es zuckersüß und genoss den ängstlichen Blick von Malfoy. 'STRIKE!', dachte sie nur vergnügt.

"Und w- wie kann man sie aufhalten?", stotterte er. "Nun, das wissen wir noch nicht", sagte Hermine. "Aber wir finden eine Lösung und diskutieren darüber, aber wenn du nicht dabei bist, bekommst du auch nichts mit, was heißt, das du dich bald von dieser Welt verabschieden kannst." Malfoys Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. "Heißt das…" "Jep, das heißt du musst oft bei uns sein, damit du gut über Matilda Dixon informiert bist", grinste nun Hermine. Ron kam mit Madam Pomfrey zurück, die sofort zu Harry stürmte. "Oh nein, was ist denn mit dem armen Jungen passiert?", fragte sie geschockt. Malfoy wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, doch Ron hielt ihm die Hand vorm Mund. Madam Pomfrey sah es nicht, da sie sich direkt um Harry kümmerte.

"Ach, wir haben ihn so gefunden", sagte Ron. Malfoy sah ihn finster an. "Wir gehen dann mal." "Äh, du hast mir auf die hand gesabbert!", sagte Ron zu Malfoy. "Wieso sagen wir es keinem?", fragte Malfoy gereizt. Ron sah ihn entnervt an. "Ja klar, eine Zahnfee will uns killen, wie würde das klingen? Wenn du auch nur einem etwas davon erzählst, werde ich sorgen, dass die Zahnfee dich bekommt!" "Weasley, jetzt habe ich aber Angst", sagte Malfoy gelangweilt. "Malfoy, wir meinen es ernst!", sagte Hermine. "Ist ja gut, ich sage es keinem! Darf ich jetzt gehen? Wieso frage ich überhaupt, ihr seid schließlich das Schlammblut und das Wiesel!" "Malfoy, du weißt was ich dir gesagt habe!", rief Hermine Malfoy hinterher, wärend er zur großen Halle stampfte.

"Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Ron neugierig. Hermine grinste. "Hab ihn nur abgezogen." "Abgezogen?", fragte Ron ungläubig.Hermine erzählte ihm, was sie eben gesagt hatte. "Oh man, das hat ihn garantiert fertig gemacht", grinste Ron. "Seit wann machst du so etwas?" "Das war mal eine Abwechslung und ich habe es genossen!" Sie gingen zur großen Halle und verbrachten einige Stunden dort, bis sie ins Bett gingen...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war jetzt das dritte Kapitel und das Vierte folgt so gleich (g)


End file.
